


【灿勋】 PCY X 54 ｜ 减肥

by MTsolo_JLSxtc



Category: Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO (Band), Sehun - Fandom, 吴世勋 - Fandom, 朴灿烈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTsolo_JLSxtc/pseuds/MTsolo_JLSxtc
Summary: 吴sehun的减肥计划今天能通吗？？
Relationships: 灿勋 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【灿勋】 PCY X 54 ｜ 减肥

**Author's Note:**

> 我又来了！清晨报社！  
> 看开头这篇好像是三月写的  
> 所以我决定五月之前放出来（你在说什么  
> 还是一如既往的………  
> 意识流？……
> 
> 话说看了一眼自己写的第一篇  
> OMG什么jrwyzi………  
> （捂脸奔走

虽然已经接近四月了 天气还是有点冷飕飕的

朴灿烈刚下班回家就看到吴世勋正在家里做运动

说实话 客厅新换的吊灯光还挺强的

打在吴世勋白花花的 穿的很少的身体上

看着 别有一番滋味

他这个动作应该是正在练腿吧

腰塌陷着 手撑着地 跪在瑜伽垫上

撅起的肉臀正好对着自己

真的是穿了条很短的 黑色短裤啊

怎么勒得那么紧

臀肉也随着大腿每一次的上抬一颤一颤的

呵 朴灿烈在心里嗤笑

这小子永远知道怎么勾引人

不过 他还是定定神

“世勋呐 做运动也不能穿这么少啊 不冷吗？”

“哦 哥回来了啊 我不冷 这个姐姐的运动都好激烈 我现在出了好多汗”

吴世勋笑盈盈地回答 还带着点喘息

“哥先坐一会儿 我马上就好了 我要陪哥吃饭”

“啊……”他又发出了一声轻轻的呻吟 “这个动作好难”

现在吴世勋的姿势已经变了

头对着电视机

劈开腿趴在瑜伽垫上

好想要把身体拉伸到极限

“嗯”朴灿烈应了一声 坐在了对着电视机的沙发上

不变的是

高高撅起的肉臀还是对着自己

又上下浮动着

朴灿烈翘起了二郎腿

可能只过了 20 秒

朴灿烈本来在看突然发来的工作邮件

“哥！ 再等等啊 这是最后一个动作了”

朴灿烈下意识抬起头

动作又改变了

下半身完全裸露的吴世勋

半贴不贴的宽松上衣挂在身上

屁股 阴茎 完全露出来了

他张着腿 正在试图一字马向两边劈

不变的还是 屁股那部分完全对着自己呢

半硬的阴茎一晃一晃

穴眼也在努力地收缩

朴灿烈放下手机

走过去抓住两条正劈开的大腿 半蹲了下来

“世勋呐 这是什么动作啊 哥发现你好像没劈到底哦”

“哥别闹了 这是我最后一个动作了”

可是朴灿烈已经开始顺着小腿向下吻去

“不是叫你别勾引哥了吗 哥今天真的处理了好多事”

吴世勋轻笑

“可是小勋真的想减肥啊”

“那跟哥一起运动吧 做爱真的很减肥”

朴灿烈把吴世勋的身体扯向自己 穴眼真的在蠕动呢

“啊 哥 痛！屁股磨到了”吴世勋惊呼

手却很顺从地摸上那早就鼓鼓的一包

他转过身体 趴在地上 屁股又高高地翘起来了

“既然今天哥这么辛苦 就让小勋伺候哥吧”

吴世勋替朴灿烈拉开拉链 又半褪下了内裤

肉棒就这样弹了出来

吴世勋用脸蹭蹭 又很快用嘴含住

努力吞咽着

想要含到最深

唔叽唔叽

“啊 哥 真的忍了很久吧 好硬”

朴灿烈伸手去扣吴世勋的穴眼

听到这句话狠狠打了吴世勋的屁股

“啊 嗯 疼…… 我就知道哥喜欢我穿黑色内裤的”

嘴里含着肉棒 说话含糊不清 口水也不停往下滴

但还是在努力的吞咽 收缩着

肉棒已经变得很硬了

吴世勋一边卖力地舔着

一边抬眼看向两只手都已经放下撑着地的朴灿烈

“我想要哥插进来 ……  小勋的那里想要哥哥插进来”

朴灿烈看着那双已经布满情欲

渴求着望着自己的眼睛

暗骂了一声 真的是骚货

他把吴世勋推倒在瑜伽垫上

压住两只扭动的大腿

开始狠狠的抽插

早就已经湿透了的小穴毫无阻碍的接纳着他

就像刚才卖力的口腔一样 温暖的收缩

“啊………… 哥好快啊 啊 顶到了”

“啊啊 ……  哥那里好大”

吴世勋无意识的掀起宽松的 T 恤

胡乱的抚摸着自己的胸乳

朴灿烈立刻压住他的手

自己去揉搓那早就高高立起的乳头

片刻又觉得有点不甘心 上嘴咬了起来

“啊”吴世勋尖叫

“好舒服 那边也要…… 啊……”

“哥 好大 嗯……”

最后几个抽插

朴灿烈的精液又射满了吴世勋的小穴

几声高亢的呻吟 吴世勋也零星射了出来

餍足的脸上泛着红潮

朴灿烈拍拍吴世勋的屁股

“今天应该能瘦不少了”

不顾精液顺着小穴流出滴在了瑜伽垫上

吴世勋抓住朴灿烈的手臂慢慢坐起上半身 搂住了哥哥的脖子

在他耳边嗔怪道

“才不会呢

肚子里吃了哥哥满满的精液 会变重的”


End file.
